<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taboo by out_of_nowhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718692">Taboo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere'>out_of_nowhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf Inheritance  au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Psuedo beastiality, Sex with Sentient Animals, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has a heat coming up and he wants to try something a little...unorthodox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Werewolf Inheritance  au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Link will be human and Rhett will be in his wolf form. Not interested, move along. </p><p>Beta'd by wonderful and tolerant @criminalmind1927</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life as Rhett's mate was amazing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Rhett's mate was even more amazing. Link had started on birth control right away, since they didn't want kids until they were done with school, but that didn't stop them from practicing for that day  every opportunity they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had sex in their wolf forms almost as often as they did in their human forms. Every opportunity they had, they were running out to the woods. Link wondered why they never ran into other mated pairs out there. As a wolf, Rhett's knot was bigger, they tied longer, and it was possibly the best thing Link had ever experienced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something else Link wanted to experience, though, but was afraid to ask for. He wanted Rhett to fuck him in his wolf form while he stayed human. Specifically during his heat, when his body would be more able to accommodate Rhett's feral form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link had only experienced a few heats so far, but just thinking about his heat left him aching and acutely noticing how empty he was. Rhett was pretty good about not holding back and giving it to Link as rough as he craved it during his heat, but Link knew that when Rhett was a wolf, he was closer to nature, closer to an animal. He was still the man Link loved, but also simultaneously more and less of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, if Link chose to be completely honest with himself, he got a secret thrill thinking about the taboo of a human being fucked by an animal. Rationally he knew it was ridiculous and not the same thing. He was part wolf now himself, too. And no matter the form, Rhett was Rhett. Still…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link kept shaking off Rhett's concerns and worried looks until a couple days before his heat was due to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, hon. Can I ask you something?" Link asked, sitting next to Rhett on the couch and placing his head in his mate's lap, facing the tv show Rhett was watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can always ask me anything, baby," Rhett said, his fingers carding through Link's hair to offer reassurance. "Is this about whatever's been bothering you the last few weeks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. "I, ummm. I wanted, well I was wondering… This might be, well I'm not sure-" he stammered, trying to get his thoughts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, I promise not to get mad," Rhett said, trying to coax out of Link whatever it was he was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you'd be mad, just…disgusted, maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When my heat starts in a couple days. .." Link took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. "I want you to fuck me as your wolf."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Rhett continued stroking Link's hair. "That's what was making you nervous? Lots of mated couples spend the omega's heat in their wolf forms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Link said, shaking his head. "I don't want to be my wolf while you do it." The fingers carding through Link's hair faltered but quickly resumed their path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when the silence was started to make Link twitchy, Rhett spoke. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link sat up in surprise and looked at Rhett. "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Rhett said, shrugging. "I doubt we'd be the first to try it. Probably won't be the last. We're mates, what we do 'behind closed doors' is our own business. But if it's too much, you gotta tell me," Rhett insisted. "I know your body is more...accommodating during a heat, but I don't want to hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd never hurt me," Link assured him, throwing his arms around Rhett's neck and kissing him with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>◇◇◇◇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days later, Link woke up clammy. A light sheen of sweat coated him and his lower stomach twitched with the promise of coming cramps. Usually, he would groan and curse the next few hours until his heat hit in full and Rhett would begin taking care of him. This time, a low thrum of excitement and arousal immediately began coursing through him. This time he knew that soon Rhett would be fulfilling one of his deepest, darkest fantasies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rhett woke up not too long after, he buried his nose in the back of Link's neck and inhaled deep. "Smell so good. You'll be ready soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link couldn't stop the full body shiver that ran through him and rolled over to face Rhett. "I'm gonna take a shower before I can't. You picked up water and stuff last night, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett smiled and kissed the tip of Link's nose. "Go shower, baby. I've got you covered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick press of their lips, Link slid out of bed. He cleaned up as quickly and effectively as possible. He didn't know if it was possible, but it felt like his excitement and anticipation was speeding up the onset of his heat. By the time he stepped back into the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist, his breathing had sped up and his skin felt electrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Link's surprise, Rhett was already in wolf form when he shut the bedroom door behind him. Rhett padded toward him, eyes dark with lust. When he was close enough, he buried his snout in the towel at Link's crotch, bumping into his already half hard cock. Link inhaled sharply as his cock grew with the stimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Rhett made his way behind Link, this time hooking his nose under the towel. Link yelped when a cold nose buried itself between his cheeks, but he quickly recovered and tilted his hips back to give Rhett better access. Rhett gave a small swipe of his tongue against Link's freshly cleaned skin, but then stepped away, making Link whimper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teeth grabbed ahold of Link's towel and he didn't resist when it was tugged away. Rhett's nose was back, shoving Link's thighs and directing him toward the bed. Link eagerly scrambled onto it and flopped down on his back and spread his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed dipped as Rhett's larger wolf form climbed up after Link and sat between his legs. Link started to reach down to take hold of himself, but Rhett let out a low growl, halting his movement. Before Link could be upset at being denied friction, Rhett's tongue was running over his balls and up to the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moan fell from Link's lips and his head fell back against his pillow. Rhett's tongue was rougher like this. Bigger. Wetter. It was nothing like when Rhett gave him a blow job as a human. There was less finesse to it. But the way Rhett could roll his tongue around Link's dick? Link didn't think anything could compare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Rhett continued his licking, Link could already feel his orgasm building. The strokes of Rhett's tongue built in pressure, laving over his balls and pulling Link's first release out of him. Rhett kept licking, cleaning the mess off of Link's stomach, then flopped down next to him, pressing close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling toward Rhett, Link threw an arm over him and enjoyed how Rhett's soft fur brushed against his sensitive skin. "We definitely need to do that again sometime," Link said into Rhett's fur, making the wolf chuff in amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link dozed for a bit, before he felt his heat building again. His earlier orgasm had only delayed the inevitable. Now he could feel his body's need for a knot building. He rolled his hips, and rapidly refilling cock, against Rhett's furry side. "Wake up, Rhett. I need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett raised his head and licked Link's face. Link rolled to his stomach and rocked his ass into the air, seeking some kind of friction. "Rheeeett," he whined. "I-I need-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeming to know what it was that Link needed, Rhett stood on the bed and circled around to sit between Link's legs. When he ran his tongue through the crack of Link's ass, Link cried out in delight. If possible, Rhett's tongue on his ass felt even better than it had on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling his knees under him, Link thrust his hips back to give Rhett better access. Rhett shoved his nose deep in Link's crack, his tongue running from Link's balls and up over his hole until Rhett's slobber was mixing with Link's slick and soon Link's ass and the back of his thighs were dripping wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Link opened up for him, Rhett started pressing his tongue into Link's hole until every lick had him brushing right over Link's prostate. Going deeper, Rhett's top teeth would catch on Link's rim every few licks and even that hint of pain felt amazing to Link. He had wanted to have his next orgasm with Rhett inside of him, but Rhett's tongue felt so good that before Link knew it his body was wracked with shakes and he was spilling onto the sheets below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Rhett stopped licking after Link's orgasm had passed, Link panicked. "Wait! I want…" he panted, trying to get it out, "I want you to mount me now. Please, Rhett. God, please fuck me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link could feel when Rhett shifted behind him, so he got up on his knees and elbows and shook his ass, trying to entice Rhett. He let out a loud sigh of relief when he felt Rhett's weight settle on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furry paws wrapped around Link's waist, careful not to scratch him, and Link spread his knees a little, trying to get the right angle. Rhett slipped inside with a low growl and all Link could feel was slick heat, the difference in their biology more apparent in these forms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial intrusion, Rhett was still for a moment, but then instantly started thrusting his hips with intention. Link could feel Rhett swelling inside him, the heat and the natural warmth of Rhett's wolf cock making him burn inside. It was possibly the best thing that he had ever experienced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretch was definitely more than Link was used to, which added to the burn as Rhett pounded into him, his wolf cock growing too soon and not soon enough until Rhett couldn't shove back into Link without hurting him. Link pressed back into Rhett's furry thighs as Rhett began grinding against Link's ass until his knot popped in and swelled to full size.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another orgasm was forced out of Link as Rhett was locked inside of him. He laid there completely blissed out, with his ass up, Rhett drooling on his shoulders, and judging by the fuzzy room, he had lost his glasses at some point. Link lay there panting for a minute with Rhett hovering over him. When his senses returned to him, he smiled at Rhett over his shoulder. "Ready to lay down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they shifted to their sides, Rhett's larger than human knot jostling and releasing an almost continuous stream of come inside of him, had Link's cock getting hard again. He wrapped a hand around himself and started rocking himself back on Rhett's knot. Rhett, knowing Link was going to get off again, licked on Link's ear and neck, then nibbled over Link's mating bite, pushing Link over the edge again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted after four orgasms, Link collapsed, low levels of arousal still humming through his veins, but his heat fully sated as Rhett continued pulsing and throbbing inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link dosed again, until Rhett's orgasm finally stopped and he was able to slip out of Link. He shifted, grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar and slipped back into bed behind Link. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Link woke, his body was delightfully sore and his heat still slaked. He hummed in pleasure and pressed himself further back into Rhett's embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it everything you hoped it'd be?" Rhett asked, whispering in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Link nodded. "So good. The best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Rhett kissed the back of Link's neck. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, baby. Why don't you drink this water for me and try to eat this? You haven't eaten yet today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting to a sitting position, Link winced. Rhett's wolf had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>stretched him out. And he loved every second of it. He swallowed down his water in one go and turned to Rhett. "So when can we do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhett just chuckled and kissed Link's cheek. His mate was a special kind of kinky, and he loved it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After finishing Inheritance, I commissioned @mycrophobian  to draw a picture for me. That picture inspired this. If you'd like to see it, message me on Tumblr @outofnowhere82 or email facebookfuntime@gmail.com </p><p>The picture is very explicit, so I'm not going to subject anyone to it who doesn't ask. 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>